Oi Vey!
by Michelle H. C. Zhu
Summary: JADEN CUTS HIMSELF WHEN SYRUS BARGES IN, STOPS HIM FROM COMMITING SUICIDE, AND THEY HAVE PASSIONATE BUTTSECKS. ANGST. ANGST. ANGST. …orly?


My half of the art trade with Oroko. Thanks for the OC fanart.

* * *

Tears formed in Jaden's clear brown eyes as he stared at the knife in his hands—his last option. Jaden was sitting on his bed in the Slifer dorm room where as everybody else was at dinner. This way, he could kill himself without having to worry about anybody spying on him and when they came back they would all be in for a surprise.

_This is it…the end. No more Duel Academy…no more stupid duels…no more people who I call 'friends'…I can finally be free at last._

His whole body shook. He couldn't do this.

_No! Pull yourself together, Jaden! It's now or never!_

Jaden wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. He felt so depressed, rejected and alone…and now it was time to get rid of these emotions. He shut his eyes and brought the blade closer to his skin. He was just about to hack his forearm into ribbons when the door to his room swung open and a short boy with light blue hair clad in a yellow uniform strolled in.

His eyelids fluttered open and Jaden yelped in surprise.

"Oh my god, Syrus!"

Jaden was so startled by his roommate's unexpected appearance that he fell back on his bed with a gasp. The knife flew out of his hand and landed neatly next to his pillow where it was out of sight from the cyan-haired boy's range of view. He stared at Jaden and pushed the glasses residing over the bridge of his nose closer to his silver eyes with a finger.

"Umm, Aniki. What in the name of Reskyūkyūroid are you **doing**?"

Jaden jumped a feet into the air. "I swear, I wasn't trying to cut myself!" he exclaimed hastily.

"...why would you want to cut yourself?" Shou raised an eyebrow. "Are you feeling alright-su?"

He didn't quite grasp the full horridness of the situation not having seen the knife the brunette was clutching before. Shou frowned in worry and walked over to the shaking Jaden. He pressed his hand over his roommate's forehead to check his temperature. It felt normal, so why was he acting all delusional?

"Maybe you should lay off those late night snacks, Aniki..."

"Who's this 'Aniki' dude you're talking about? Bro, I'm Jaden," 'Jaden' sniffled and wiped his bleary eyes with his jacket sleeve.

The boy stared at him. Yeah, it was the late night snacks, alright.

"Suuu…I'm sure everything will be alright," he consoled the brunette with a light pat on his back. "We'll be able to fix whatever is troubling you."

_At least when Kenzan-kun comes back from dinner_, he realized and felt peeved. His infuriated thoughts were shattered like glass by 'Jaden's abrupt wail which could probably shatter glass if he raised his pitch by another octave.

"YOU JUST DON'T **UNDERSTAND**, SY!"

Shou decided it wasn't the best time to question why he was being addressed as 'Sy' and why 'Jaden' was currently gnawing on a white handkerchief (where in the world did that appear from?) with his front teeth in the most Chronos-esque manner possible, because 'Jaden' probably didn't recognize Chronos de Medici anyhow and would continue calling him 'Sy' or 'Syrus' until meteors shower the earth.

"_NobodyunderstandsmeIwannakillmyselfeventhoughIwouldneverdothatintheoriginalbutt__heseyaoiobsessedauthorswanttoinsertnonexistingangstintomylifesoyouorchazzcancomfortmeandwellhavepassionatebuttseck_!"

An exasperated sigh. "Oii...Aniki..."

He sucked in a deep breath as this 'Jaden' fellow continued weeping and sniveling, the handkerchief now serving its original purpose rather than being a chew-toy. After a few minutes of continuous blubbering, Shou realized he couldn't handle this on his own. He thrust his hands at 'Jaden', palms out, and motioned him to calm down.

"Wait here…just…wait here. I'll get help."

'Jaden's eyes widened at the thought of Shou leaving him. He shot out and wrapped his arms around Shou's tiny leg.

"**NO**! Don't leave me! Zane might come in and…then we'll be forced to have a _graphically descriptive time together!_"

Shou jerked his foot out of 'Jaden's grasp and regarded him with a wary look.

"Make that **professional **help."

He fled out of the room. 'Jaden' remained glued in the same spot and all the color blanched from his face. As he stared at the doorway where Shou was standing only moments ago, he heard quick-paced footsteps running in the direction of his room. Then he saw Shou zoom pass by the doorway.

"…OPRAH!"

The footsteps trailed away. Then it grew louder. Then another blur of mixed red, black and cyan ran the opposite way.

"...DR. PHIL!"

'Jaden' blinked.

"**KAMI-SAMMMMMAA**! Somebody, anybody! My Aniki has lost his senses and somebody with psychological experience needs to come here and adjust him back to normal!"

Shou skidded to a halt. He could almost see the volume waves of his words vibrate throughout the hallway. He clamped a hand over his heart and groaned. How was he going to handle this situation? But it seemed as if Shou had give up quickly because suddenly, he heard somebody walk towards him. Hopeful, Shou peered up only to have that hope turn into horror as he laid eyes upon a tall rhino-looking man with a curtain of cobalt silk hair clad in a uniform of white and blue.

Saiou grinned sinisterly.

"...did somebody call?"


End file.
